


you create me against your thighs

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [11]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Hank McCoy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Good, baby?” Logan asked, pettin’ Hank’s thighs. Hank patted his own thigh in response and Logan chuckled, settlin’ in for a quick nap since Hank didn’t appear to be movin’ anytime soon.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	you create me against your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> For the X-Salon’s Summer of Smut prompt: 69

Logan moaned from somewhere deep in his throat when Hank did somethin’ fuckin’  _ sinful _ with his tongue. His hips jumped off ‘a the bed ‘fore he could even think ‘a keepin’ them down, pleasure zingin’ down his spine ‘n straight into his balls. ‘Fore he even knew what was happenin’ his eyes were rollin’ back into his head as his whole body went tight with tension, toes curlin’ ‘n ass clenchin’ ‘n hands squeezin’ Hank’s thighs as Hank seemed to pull his orgasms straight outta his sack. 

Pantin’ through his nose, Logan let his orgasm wash over him, sendin’ heat ‘cross his skin and lightin’ his body up with white-hot pleasure till he was damp with sweat and worn the fuck out. Hank kept suckin’ at his dick ‘n Logan sure as fuck wasn’t gonna tell him to stop, considerin’ his thighs were quiverin’ ‘n his balls were achin’  _ so good,  _ fuckin’ hell. 

He pressed his face firmer up ‘gainst Hank’s mound and got back to work, flickin’ his tongue out to drag ‘gainst his clit ‘fore shoving it up inside ‘a him, suckin’ on his folds. He knew his chin would’ve been pressed up ‘gainst where Hank was most sensitive ‘n by the way the muscles in his thighs kept jumpin’ under his hands, he was lovin’ it. 

Trailin’ his hands up to grab Hank’s hips real tight, Logan tugged him closer, makin’ a muffled noise ‘a protest when it pulled Hank off from nursin’ on his dick. Hank planted his face into Logan’s belly instead ‘a gettin’ back to what he was doin’, but Logan was too busy tongue fuckin’ him to care.

“L-Logan,” Hank gasped, biting into Logan’s belly as he started to come, thighs squeezin’ his head as Hank shook apart above him. Logan kept workin’ him all the way through it, waitin’ till his orgasm’d nearly tapered off ‘fore drivin’ back in with vigour and pushin’ Hank into another one that caused him to cry out. 

Logan smirked as he kept workin’ Hank over with his tongue, lickin’ up between his folds and fuckin’ him with the muscle. He only moved back when Hank started whinin’, body no doubt startin’ to get worn out. Logan took a deep, gaspin’ breath as he trailed wet, messy kisses over Hank’s thighs, smearin’ the come dampenin’ Logan’s beard ‘cross his skin. 

“Good, baby?” Logan asked, pettin’ Hank’s thighs since his legs were still tucked under Logan’s shoulders. Hank patted his own thigh in response and Logan chuckled, settlin’ in for a quick nap since Hank didn’t appear to be movin’ anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
